


重负

by Aminophen



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, 失忆, 诺兰版蝙蝠侠
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 那天也下着雨，戈登想起来。雨滴声打在窗户上，大概就两三秒，戈登坐在沙发上，忘记自己送走的到底是男孩还是那蛰伏在黑暗中的面孔。





	1. 雨

**Author's Note:**

> 还在施工。

大西洋的咸海风刮来两只海鸟和成堆的垃圾。海鸥们在浅滩边盘旋了一下，向谢尔顿公园的方向飞走了。戈登盯着它们直到那两个白点消失在他的镜片上。这片原本是市政规划的化工厂之一，后来在八十年代末的市政选举变革中异址。厂房九十年代做过一段时间纺织业，紧接着成为毒品销售的市场。戈登记得他年轻的时候这里游走着嬉皮士、揣着枪的流浪汉，一些青年来这里交易装在透明塑料袋里的药片。现在，这里只剩一片荒废的建筑，海岸线边浇筑了混凝土平台。他把车停在那里，抽出一根烟。

远方雾霭浓重，气象台起先保证市民那不是辐射尘或者有害物质，但明天将有大雨，请不要洗车。他们派了直升机和巡逻艇去捞过，什么都没有。海务的法布啐了一口说，这种爆炸还能留渣子那哥谭也出了超人了。是啊，戈登说。本来他打算明天洗车的，谁知道会这样。

突然视野左边的一个漂浮物引起了他的主意，就在原本工厂架为港口的废墟阴影下，某个椭圆的东西卡在那里。他对这里的景象都很熟悉，立即辨别出那东西之前并不属于这里。可能是垃圾，他想，更多的垃圾。他的胃部升起一阵难过的痉挛感。他把外套脱了扔进车里，踩掉烟，花了二十分钟找一条可行的向下的通路。所幸现在水位较低，他可以通过湿漉漉的碎石地靠近那片钢架底部。现在他看清楚了，那不是什么垃圾，而是一个金属的救生舱，像条死鲸那样搁浅在海水和石头交界的地方。

戈登靠近它。那绝对是什么军事级别的用具，看得出它上面不少撞击痕迹，外壳依旧完好无损，尾部带有一个助推器，显然在某次撞击中报废了。戈登趴在上面敲击多次，终于找到了开启装置。随着一声平衡气压的喷气声，那玩意打开了。丝毫不惊喜，这东西是蝙蝠侠的，他就坐在里面——或者惊悚远压倒发现新事物与蝙蝠侠还活着这个事实的喜悦。首先，他还穿着全套——服装，或者铠甲，包括他狰狞的面具，其次，在阴影中戈登也能看清黑色的血痂覆盖在他头部露出的部位。

戈登立即展开急救措施。他爬到救生舱上，艰难地把蝙蝠侠拖出来。这个过程中后者丝毫没有清醒的迹象。他发现蝙蝠头盔的右耳部位有损毁，可能就是那里在某种巨大的撞击力中给蝙蝠侠造成创伤。不过这个男人还活着，戈登第一时间确认他有鼻息。如果他不是超人这简直是奇迹，他想，蝙蝠侠还活着，救生舱里的维生设备没有损坏。他小心翼翼地把面具摘掉，不确定自己的手法会不会造成进一步脑损伤，但他必须先确认蝙蝠侠头部的伤口。他一只手托着蝙蝠侠的脖子，保证他的头不会触地，另一只手小心地检查他耳后的伤口，有些血肉模糊，他确定骨头没裂开，可能需要缝针，但没别的了，他没忘记自己的急救培训。然后他才注意到蝙蝠侠本人的样子。这个年轻人右脸沾着一层血壳，深色的头发黏连在一起。

戈登赌他的全部家产布鲁斯·韦恩不会想让自己穿着这一身衣服被送去医院。他深吸了一口气，擦了擦鼻梁上的汗。早知道他应该把外套带下来。他把衬衫脱掉，简单地固定了一下蝙蝠侠的头部，背起他回到他停车的地方。他小心地把韦恩放在车后座，不得不让他的脚蜷起来，然后他从后座拿出一件被用衬衫和毯子，把大衣垫在韦恩头下，用毯子把他的身体罩起来。

他点火的时候差点滑脱钥匙，整个手都是汗，打底的背心也汗湿了。这可不是什么轻松活，背着全套装备的蝙蝠侠爬上来。现在戈登打算往家开，等他产生自己正在回家路上的意思时他已经过了中城区，驶过棒球场的时候修路造成了一长串拥堵。戈登还看见前面有个路障，两个警察正在挨个检查。认真的吗？周六下午的酒驾检查，还是那只是个幌子？

“先生，驾照。”那个警察走到他车边，敲了敲车程。戈登庆幸这是个生面孔。

他检查了戈登的驾照。“后面的是谁？”他把驾照递给戈登问。

“我儿子，脑袋上才接了一击狠狠的直球。说真的，我现在真的需要一条没堵成这样的鬼路好快点回家。他妈听说这事已经急坏了。”

“抱歉先生，出于最近的安全情况我们才设立这个站点。”那年轻警员把驾照还给戈登。我们都很注意最近的安全情况，比如前天我们这群人差点被炸平这个事实。他发动油门，年轻警员指挥他拐向车流较少的那个岔道，随后他拐进巷子，绕过拥堵路段，用绝对会因超速吃罚单的速度抵达家中。

他的心脏正在以某种超乎寻常的速度工作着。停车场没人。他背着韦恩坐了电梯上楼。上帝保佑他的邻居此时都在看球赛，或者做一项浪费生命的事情。等他把韦恩放在自己的沙发上，他才像从某个噩梦中惊醒，深吸一口气，充满怀疑地审视起家中的一切，主要是韦恩。

他花了大量时间处理蝙蝠甲，希望这玩意穿上去比脱下来容易。再就是把韦恩脸上的血擦干净了，确认没有别的出血点，身上除了个别淤青和正在愈合的伤口之外没有大碍。戈登开始怀疑韦恩的脑损伤超乎他之前的判断，因为他现在还没有醒来的迹象。

他开了一罐新医用酒精和棉球，从前他经常给芭芭拉上药，她膝盖总是青一块紫一块的，主要原因是滑板和孩子们的区域性争斗。他把血痂处理干净，用剪刀剪掉了伤口附近的头发，现在他看清楚了出血点。那是一道长约两寸的裂口，从耳后斜上延伸，两侧的皮肤肿起，似乎没有发炎的迹象。他用医用绷带把那里盖住，并没有用棉球直接碰那个已经愈合的创口，因为他发觉自己的手此时并不太稳，这对处理伤口没帮助。

此时已经天黑了。戈登站起来，用座机打给韦恩大宅（他在电话簿上找到了这个电话）。接通的人是阿尔弗雷德，戈登知道他，于是他简短地说：“我找到他了，需要医疗援助，尽快。”

然后他回到沙发边再次检查了一次韦恩。现在他看上去好多了，起码不似一开始那被从重症病房强行拖出来的样子。在戈登观察韦恩的时候，后者忽然在他注视下睁开了眼睛。戈登并不确定他那时是完全清醒的，蝙蝠侠有双锐利的眼睛，他问戈登：“这是对的还是错的？”

“什么？”戈登回答。他随即发现韦恩又晕过去了。刚刚看着他的那个人无疑是蝙蝠侠——蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩，如果有任何区别的话。戈登认识布鲁斯·韦恩，跟这个名人见过好几面，时间间隔超过二十年，对比之下蝙蝠侠只能算新人。

他再次检查了一遍对方的状态，呼吸已经平稳下来了。他站起来走到床边，尽管已经入夜，一层厚重的云层依旧在黑暗中时隐时现，老城区的高楼灯光渐渐熄灭在云层的包裹中，更远处是大西洋，它匍匐下身，沉默不语。

阿尔弗雷德很快敲开了他的大门，带着另一个高大的人，戈登认出来那是福克斯，韦恩公司现在的代理总裁。他们短暂地握了握手，像共同密谋了一场犯罪。福克斯检查了韦恩的伤口，示意没有大问题，与阿尔弗雷德一起把韦恩带走了。

“照看好他。”他们走时戈登疲倦地挥挥手。之后他倒在沙发上。他之前似乎也说过类似的话，在雨中老管家撑着黑伞，那个男孩披着他的大衣离开了。那天也下着雨，他想起来了。雨滴声打在窗户上，大概就两三秒，戈登坐在沙发上，忘记自己送走的到底是男孩还是那蛰伏在黑暗中的面孔。


	2. 拜访

“给我拿个冰袋来。”戈登按着自己右脸说。

过了大概十分钟，戈登已经感觉到舌头活动都有些收到阻塞了。劳伦匆匆赶回来说：“不好意思，上下两层都没有冰袋了。只有这个。”他扔给戈登一罐冰可乐。

“好吧。”戈登挤出一句。他一只手迫切地把冰冻的表面按到自己右脸的肿块上，一阵刺痛，心里立即产生了伤口得到缓解的安慰。他另一只手拿着笔快速填写现场报告。笔头工作持续到他下班。戈登带着材料回到家，钢笔尖在‘伤害’一词后面留下一团墨渍，看得他自己头痛欲裂。他含了一片消炎片，打给劳伦告诉他自己明天要去看牙医，洗完澡立即就睡了，也没吃晚饭。

次日似乎是他幸运的一天，首先他的脸没有那么痛了。牙医说没有太大问题，给他开了一点消炎片。戈登在对方办公室的等候区看到两份哥谭日报摆在桌上。头条新闻——警方破获一非法走私机构，花边新闻——布鲁斯·韦恩或患绝症？配图是一张拍摄于韦恩庄园外的照片。韦恩站在台阶上，脸被医生挡住，依旧看得见头上缠着纱布。小标题配文：失踪多日的韦恩集团总裁今日出现。消息称韦恩多次与医生会面……

戈登看了看表，还不到午饭时间。他向来喜欢去最早的那个时段就医。在车里他确定韦恩此时被两个全美国最好的脑科医生围着检查他的伤口，做那种全天候的理疗。这种思绪随即被蝙蝠扭曲了。在戈登意识到以前，他已经掉头在往韦恩老宅的方向前进。

他到了大宅门口，铁门自动开启放行。老管家给他开了门。

“布鲁斯少爷在等着你。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“好吧。”戈登说，毫不奇怪自己突如其来的拜访在对方意料之内。

阿尔弗雷德领他上了二楼，打开一扇宽大的门。在戈登意料之外，那不是什么书房或者会客厅。房间很大，带着一个阳台，此刻正午耀眼的阳光通过纱帘照亮房间。韦恩坐在房间内的一个椅子上，福克斯和一个他不认识的医生站在边上给他讲一些材料。房间侧面安置着一台类似核磁共振仪的设备，还有不少显示屏。

那医生见到戈登的到来，停了一下。福克斯拍拍他的肩膀领他出去。韦恩仍坐在原地。戈登走过去，韦恩伸出手，有力地跟他握了个手。

“吉姆·戈登。”韦恩说。

戈登心中敏锐地略过一丝不祥的预感。韦恩没什么避讳的意思：“失忆，是的，让你有点失望了。”

“我不知道你为什么这样想。”戈登回答。

“鉴于我们之前的关系。”韦恩侧身对戈登身后的阿尔弗雷德说：“我没认错。这样看我确实是有进展的。”

“确实如此，布鲁斯少爷。”管家回答。

韦恩扭头继续对戈登说：“我看了一些相片，目前只能想起来很少数的一些人。不提福克斯和阿尔弗雷德，你是第一个来拜访的——我本来还想邀请你，但不想听起来太唐突，我想你肯定忙极了。首先我得感谢你，戈登局长，如果我之前没有说过的话。我真是个幸运的人——”

随后他开始了一段韦恩式的滔滔不绝，没之前那么惹人厌，可能因为他看起来更真诚，或者真实，最终那还是掩饰，他频频向戈登投来探究的目光，如同重症病人偷窥医生的手稿。戈登通常讨厌接受这种试探，但他无法抑制自己心中涌起的那股不幸的感觉，因此忍耐下来。

韦恩还问了戈登脸上的伤。戈登说：“没什么，真的。”韦恩友善地笑了笑，谈起福克斯和韦恩集团的事。韦恩转头的时候戈登看见韦恩耳后那条伤疤，已经拆了纱布，那一块的头发被整齐地剃掉了，看上去格外显眼。除此之外，这个年轻人看起来好极了，健康、思维敏捷。与他交谈大体上是一件愉快的事情。戈登承认自己先前确实对他近乎一无所知。他思索韦恩是否发现了这点。

临近傍晚时，韦恩邀请戈登留下来吃饭，戈登婉拒了。他说他想早点回去工作。跟我想的一样，韦恩说。他本来打算亲自送戈登下楼，福克斯告诉他是测试的时间了，他露出惋惜的神色，在楼上跟戈登握手告别。阿尔弗雷德陪着戈登走到大门口。

戈登在外面立即产生了一股出医院后必须抽烟的冲动。阿尔弗雷德像典型的英式管家那样沉默了一会，问他能否周末抽空来拜访韦恩宅。布鲁斯少爷正在进行一系列康复训练，医生认为增进他与熟悉的人的交流有所帮助，福克斯还需处理公务，他说，而作为管家，我的能力范围有限。

戈登点了根烟。向后望去，韦恩老宅砖红的外墙显得冷漠又不近情理。大部分窗户的帘子都拉着，想来是防记者摄像机的窥探。

“所以他还不知道？”他问。

“是的。”老管家回答。“这是一个渐进过程。”这个老人疲惫地活动了一下肩膀。戈登感到难以拒绝。他短促地点点头，钻进自己车内。

等开回家中，戈登才想起来有一件事情他忘记提起。他到浴室洗了手，对着镜子检查自己脸上的伤口。药膏已经让肿块消了下去。一块指甲盖大的紫色与裂口依旧令他看上去神色憔悴，或者没有伤口他也是这个样。他把衬衫脱掉，打开自己的衣橱。蝙蝠套装躺在他衣柜深处。戈登拿起破损的面具仔细端详。任何人的面孔在这面具之下都变得难以识别，包括韦恩的。额头处的裂口令它看起来像一件艺术品，像断臂的维纳斯或者被雨水腐蚀过的雕塑，具有一种意外而令人向往的残缺感。如今蝙蝠侠即变成了那残缺的一部分。

此时电话响了，戈登收起面具去接。电话线另一端的人是芭芭拉。她问戈登怎么样。戈登说：“跟往常一样，你呢？哦，还有那个——斯蒂文呢？”

“你几个月没出门了爸？”芭芭拉取笑他。她问戈登打不打算圣诞到大都会一趟，她还在实习期，但应该会待更长时间。戈登说：“我尽量。”

挂了电话之后他去刮了胡子，然后睡了。次日一早起来写完报告，带着文件去警局存档。最近他才知道约翰·布莱克离职的事，他的同事们都有些摸不着头脑，仿佛一个虔诚的教徒突然打算退会一样。戈登觉得在经历那一段疯狂之后休息一阵是好事，蝙蝠侠也消失过，像某种自我放逐。布鲁斯·韦恩的脸又浮现在戈登眼前，像某种劣质投影仪的光线打在他眼角膜上。戈登揉了揉额角，闭目养神了一会。

入夜他在局里又留到最后，吃了一个中午剩下的冷三明治。他上到露台，弄了一张雨布把蝙蝠灯盖住，再用绳子固定。这个季节多雨，最好提前防护。从顶楼向下望去，哥谭依旧是他熟悉的那个样子，市中心林立的办公楼，韦恩塔，港口晃动的灯光和类似雾霾在地处盘旋的雾气，维多利亚风格的老建筑在霓虹灯的映照下显得怪异又脱离。戈登沉迷于这个时刻，这个城市和他笼罩着相同的孤独雾气。黑暗骑士也诞生于此。

他说过黑暗骑士是一个英雄，一位沉默的守护者，一位警觉的卫士。他说蝙蝠侠能承受这些。这一切当然基于对蝙蝠侠的某种物化，当时显然对双方都有好处，借由特殊时机与身份建立一种专业关系。而此刻他难以再令自己的态度保持中立。是因为憎恨，对警方无能为力的憎恨？或者是某种与生俱来的使命感，这个家族的命运似乎与这个城市紧密相连。戈登不想假设什么，那感觉太自负了。

他点了一根烟。人本质上是自私的。得知遇难人数的时候本能地希望遇难的是别人，希望置身事外，这近乎是一种本能，需要通过后天的训练和选择进行克制。如果有选择的话他不会想知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份。面具之下可以是任何人。蝙蝠侠需要充当一剂非正规良药来攻克哥谭的顽疾。那是唯一目的，毕竟他仍是一个法外者。

戈登踩灭了烟头。胃中的饥饿感告诉他该回去了。离开前他看了一次手机，十一点二十三分，五条短信，四条是广告和话费提醒，一条提醒他周末去韦恩家的邀请。他最后呼吸了一口露台上的冷风，让疲惫感洗涮自己的躯体。


	3. 疑问

戈登第二次见到韦恩时，对方穿着衬衫和西裤，那种富家子的打扮。他坐在公文桌前看材料，听见戈登进来的声音，站起来同他握了握手。无论福克斯和那些脑科医生做了什么，显然他们在正确轨道上。韦恩令人觉得沉稳了一些，也可能是他服装营造的印象。

“真没想到你会同意，戈登局长。”韦恩说。

戈登点点头。上一次的韦恩似乎又成了陌生人。可能他注定永远无法弄明白布鲁斯·韦恩。

“我之前在看一些照片。尽管我对它们毫无印象。感谢你，戈登局长，真的。如果我之前没说过的话，我不确定，阿福试图纡回一些——我听起来像个混蛋。”韦恩说。他从文件里抽出一张旧报纸的影印件，戈登辨认了一下，艰难地想起来那是韦恩大概二十出头的时候被绑架的那次，之后几个警员把他从北区的一个老仓库里弄了出来。他大概是磕高了或者什么，问起案件的细节什么都想不起来。基于他的名气，戈登不得不亲自把他送到了韦恩宅。那张照片拍摄于韦恩宅门口，戈登站在韦恩身后，只露出半张侧脸。

“我都快不记得了。”戈登说。“你之前确实是个混蛋，不过也就那样。”他耸了耸肩。

韦恩笑起来。“我肯定惹了很多麻烦。”他往戈登的方向靠了靠。

“不在我的管辖范围内。”戈登回答。“你还记得别的什么？”

“……辍学。藤校，但也没什么可惜的。既然我之前决定那没什么价值，那现在也一样。”韦恩说。“我们不应该让阿福久等，你觉得呢，局长？晚餐他烤了鸡和苹果派——不确定你的口味，因此假定你的跟大多数人一样。”

“随意。”戈登确实不在意。问他冰箱里堆积的速冻食物，它们都会同意。

“下周我就得公开这件事，福克斯压力很大，必须给董事会一个交代。”饭桌上韦恩说。

“什么？”戈登问。

“公开我的情况。或者我出面，假扮一个混蛋，听上去不难，但我实在不明白那有什么意义。或许短期来看对韦恩集团的股价有些好处。哥谭不介意更多一些光怪陆离，尤其是关于我的。”韦恩吃着烤芦笋说。

戈登只能祝他好运。饭后韦恩和阿尔弗雷德送他出去，临别前韦恩自然地像朋友那样搂了戈登一下，后者迟缓地伸出自己另一只胳膊。戈登钻进车里，随后开去米勒港附近吹了会儿风。

接下来几周各大报纸像爆炸了那样争相报道此事。经济版面分析韦恩集团的动向、娱乐版面爆出此前与韦恩关系密切的名模悄然落泪的偷拍，晚报正面标题‘韦恩集团总裁失踪多日后出现’，如此等等。几张正式照片是韦恩与福克斯进门时的合照，韦恩穿着西装，一副精英样。福克斯发表了正式新闻发布会，表示他仍会暂时担任代理总裁，辅助韦恩处理事务。

或许是之前的韦恩过于无可救药，董事会居然对一个失忆的韦恩没有太大表现——起码他听完了季度报告并且做出了一些建设性评价。这让老古董德斯蒙斯特刮目相看，小报报道他的原话是：“谁知道脑子被撞了的布鲁斯·韦恩才真正是他父亲的儿子。”

三月照例市政办了慈善晚宴，庆祝各方对教育补助的援助。戈登作为警局局长不得不到场。给警方捐款的几位巨头都在场。市长也需要各方高层到场。灯光下光线和人影扭动着，令戈登愈发疲惫。与市长、法官与检查员、韦恩集团的几位高层走过场之后，戈登拿了一杯酒走到小露台。风带着一股香水与除臭剂混合的人工气味。

“嗨。”韦恩站在他身后说。

戈登并不是十分惊讶，这种聚会见不到布鲁斯·韦恩的出席才应该感到奇怪。对方穿着一套价格不菲的定制西装，打着细领带，比他通常被抓拍到的形象正式不少。而他耳侧的伤口则让发型师巧妙地掩饰过去了。

韦恩走上露台，扶在栏杆上。“有点闷，不是吗？”他说话时戈登闻到一股马提尼味。他耸耸肩，摘掉了自己的领结。

“我也感到无聊了。我们为什么不一起下去散散步呢？然后就坐车回去。”韦恩提议。戈登正要拒绝。韦恩补充道：“正好有些事找你谈。”

戈登只好同意。韦恩与他沿着大厅的墙壁绕到楼梯口，一路上韦恩如同蝙蝠那样沉默，尽管他表情自然，脸颊微红，似乎带着点酒意。戈登不习惯这样的尴尬时刻，尤其是与韦恩的，令他再次回忆起对方的另一个身份，他主动提起：“你最近如何？”

“这里？还是老样子。”韦恩指了指自己的耳后。“足够令福克斯和股东们满意。当时我为什么放弃学位呢？或许是出于这种诱惑。这些程序我做起来轻车熟驾，但人与人之间存在永恒的麻烦需要解决，总之还不错，从各个方面来看。”他露出一个严谨而保守的笑容。戈登点点头，没再提起这个话题。

此时他们已经走到了室外，市政厅后的大花园亮着昏暗的灯光，这个季节没有什么花开，常青树种的枝叶刚刚被修剪过，散发着某种类薄荷的味道。

“林恩之前给我看了公司的季度预算，在捐款下我看到给哥谭警局的项目。”韦恩说。

“你的家族本来就是警局长期资助人。”戈登回答。

“我想，基于前段时间发生的事，在那个基础上附加一些，专门用于基建的重建。”韦恩说。

“这件事你应该找林恩或者福克斯商量。我代替警局向你致谢。之前贝恩弄垮的几栋建筑的警车等等让我们确实有这个需求。”戈登直白地回答。

“不，是以个人名义。”

“是吗？”

“或许只是为了减免我的个人所得的税。”韦恩开了个玩笑。戈登看向他。路灯的灯光下韦恩显得不可思议得英俊，之前戈登早已对他的外貌建立了一种抽象的概念，此时细看韦恩又显得有所不同。他在对方的面孔上看到了别的意象，令韦恩与不远处成功企业家们有所区别，也区别于那些刊登在杂志上的明星面孔，像某个闯入了成人聚会的青年，或者站在大都会证券交易中心的僧侣。

“你意下如何？我只是问你。”韦恩突然问。

戈登思索了一下。“做得好。但别指望我在报纸上公开表扬你。”

韦恩止步，他转过身，整个人近乎完全隐没在阴影中。他看向市政厅的方向说：“让这些人吐出几句好话是如此简单，但都是场面和形式，像我正在试图遵守的这些……或许我只是想问你我究竟恢复得怎么样，但我也不知道之前是好是坏。”他似乎想说什么，又改了主意，补充道：“你很客观，戈登局长。而且我认为你是说实话的人，无论好坏。”

戈登忘记自己具体回答了他什么，总之他没法回答韦恩的疑问。他们一起走到了停车场，随后挥别。韦恩离去的背影消失在一排排豪车组成的方阵中，各色车身随人的视线移动和光源反射出流线型的光，其余部分则完全融入夜色。戈登把自己塞进自己的小轿车内，摇开车窗，缓慢地开回公寓。路上他总觉得自己的酒没有完全醒，使他进入一种疲乏的状态，一时看见拉长的红灯，一时恍惚瞧见一位与芭芭拉极其相似的女子走过。

几只蝙蝠行踪诡异地路过他公寓大门上空，之后他才意识到那只是鸽子。他又想起来韦恩。韦恩看起来不在那里。他太累了，懒得继续在意这件事，对方大概有两三个预备情人，只需一个电话可以解决此事。或者此事根本没什么好解决的。打开门，他换下衣服就睡了。次日因为起得晚并未刮胡子，西装还仍在沙发背上，待下周去送去干洗店清理。

在打开衣柜找一件可穿的T恤时，戈登看见柜底压着的黑色布料。一股酒后的无比清醒之感忽然袭来。戈登揉了揉额头，对昨夜的想法感到愧疚。最终挂钟提醒他他必须出门了。老城区城建最近出现一些问题需要警方协调，而各个帮派接着街道改造蠢蠢欲动。戈登将关于韦恩的事搁置脑后，急忙出门，顺手发短信给法瑞尔让他带杯咖啡给他。他身后餐桌面上的那份还未来得及翻看的哥谭日报上印着韦恩完美的笑脸，愉快地凝视着上方的吊顶。


	4. 记忆

白快餐盒里的泰式炒面还散发着热气。戈登回到警局，把防弹衣摘掉，跟劳伦和帕克坐在一起吃饭。此时后几辆车也回来了，公共休息区做了不少试图匆匆填饱肚子的人。戈登喊人把窗户打开。过儿一会儿，又有人提了一些事物外卖上来。房间内再次充斥着一股食物的混合味道。

戈登快速吃掉了自己的那份炒面，花生粉撒得有些太多，没有给人挑剔的余地。他见咖啡机前已经排了两三个人，直接向别人要了听可乐，算作吃了一顿午饭。此时已经下午三点，天气显示出下雨的预兆，戈登正好借此下午在办公室内处理邮件，免得周末加班。

最近他周末恢复了正常流程。工作，看美式足球比赛，在家看付费电影，快餐……他没再去韦恩宅，却有留意相关的新闻，诸如韦恩企业的新动向，总裁决定收购‘波普波普’饮料生产厂家等等。他想阿尔弗雷德将闭口不谈贯彻到底，那老管家最终还是那样希望的。他没什么意见——现在哥谭没有蝙蝠侠警局也应付得过来，起码近期如此。罗宾发邮件表示可能过几个月会回来工作，底下的人问戈登他的职务还保留吗？戈登说行，但是工资就别指望了。

此事是劳伦先提起的，他也同意罗宾是个有潜力的年轻人。他们在警局附近的酒吧里，吧台上坐着的大多都是才下班的警员，有几个人在玩飞镖。戈登想起来劳伦的儿子爱玩飞镖，他问：“嘿，最近都没看见你带你家小子出来了。”

“他换学校了，现在暂时跟路易斯的妹妹住在一起。她答应帮我们看着他。路易斯去费城出差，我又没时间。”劳伦回答。“芭芭拉呢，她的实习怎么样？”

“好极了。”戈登回答。他实际上一无所知。他近期都没有给芭芭拉打电话，这是一种习惯。一旦他觉得他开始进入状态了，他就开始停止联系家人或者朋友。哥谭的犯罪像某种传染病，相对的，戈登采取了阻断措施。

他们没有喝到太晚。戈登回家嚼了两片维他命作为晚餐。把手机电池插上充电插座。布鲁斯近期有邀请他再到韦恩宅去做客，都被戈登拒绝。其一，他现在是局外人了；其二，他没心思在工作时间之外把自己弄得可以见人。他胃里啤酒翻涌，刺激并且按摩着他的消化器官。戈登想象维他命片在一团浑浊的液体里融化，翻滚着，然后消失了。

与此同时，布鲁斯·韦恩惊醒了。他屏住呼吸平躺了一会，感受到背后黏着的凉意。他起来，赤脚悄悄潜进洗漱室。在那里他再次停住，阿尔弗雷德应该还在沉睡。韦恩宅内在深夜化为一座空棺，有难以置信的声音传导性。他打开灯，盯着镜子中的自己。如果卡尔·荣格的理论是对的，显然黑夜唤起了他的另一部分。

他再次研究起自己胸口的划痕和脑后创伤的痕迹，后者已经完全愈合，留下一道肿起的疤痕。他摸上那里曾经破损的皮肤，贴近镜子。他皮肤产生的热气使镜面模糊，在雾气中他自己黑色的眼睛渐渐开裂，紧接着一股极其热的血液忽然胀满了他的指尖，无声的音浪袭来，巨大的推力是他重重地跌倒。

布鲁斯急速喘息着。他意识到自己正跪在地上，心率显然超过了任何安全指标。他的医生告诉他这是一种恐惧发作的症状，给他配了一些镇定剂，并依此建议了一种较为温和的恢复治疗。一切都会渐渐回来的，他说，循序渐进。但有些东西确缺失了，布鲁斯察觉到他自己皮囊内明显的空洞，不仅仅因为他披着十几年后自己的躯体。

他给自己倒了一点酒——阿尔弗雷德对他的小恶习总是很纵容。远方的哥谭市区黯淡地发亮。由于刚刚的惊恐发作，他带着一身汗，被露台的风一吹，冷得抖了一下。之前那个警探在他很冷的时候把自己的大衣给了他。戈登说：“一切都会好的，孩子。一切都会好的……”这一幕一直在他记忆中挥之不去，那夜之前发生的事反而模糊不清了，仿佛被雨水沾湿，融化在纸上。

他再次打开自己放在床头柜上的简报集，从‘韦恩夫妇遇害’开始，直到他叛逆的近代生活。他翻倒第二十七页，戈登警探解救富家子弟。靠近末尾又有几张，不过是戈登单人的照片，严肃地抿着嘴，看上去疲惫不堪，报道里描写了一些关于蝙蝠侠的事。

次日是周六，上午照例做了一些检测，然后布鲁斯处理了南美地区材料进口的问题。阿尔弗雷德问布鲁斯是否想要跟一些年轻人出去打高尔夫。天气很不错，老管家说。我今天打算自己出去走走，布鲁斯说，做出一个轻快的表情。阿尔弗雷德回答如果他只是在附近走走，有一些已经包好的三明治放在桌上让他带着。

那天天气确实绝佳。天蓝得近乎透明，阳光也并不热烈。布鲁斯带了一些绳索，这令他回到自己童年时代，想起了他进行过的各种探险。他绕湖走了一圈，手臂被某种昆虫咬了一下。烧毁的韦恩旧宅在远处，灰得透明。布鲁斯向它走去。它们之间相互吸引，像两个孤独的人亲切地站在一起。

他没有进建筑内部，绕着倒塌的外墙走了一圈。在地上捡到一块烧毁的钟表的残片。最后他绕到曾经的后院，花房的构架还较为完好，由于它跟老宅有一段距离，因此在大火中逃过一劫。曾经透明的顶部已经塌陷，自然光直接照进来。布鲁斯找到了那口井，他挪开井口的封条，向下看去。他竟能直视到井底的地面，与他记忆中的恐怖灰暗完全不一样。他把绳子固定在井边，吊着绳子走下去，很快来到井底。

井底的空气较为阴冷。布鲁斯的脚步声在岩壁内形成层层回音。那些蝙蝠已经走了。布鲁斯总有一种它们还会回来的预感，因而并没有深入探索，沿着之前放下的绳子攀上井口。父亲、母亲、较为年轻的阿尔弗雷德的面孔逐一浮现，随即是戈登的面孔。他总是显得缺乏睡眠，或者精神紧张。他看人倒是很真诚，缺乏熟练说谎者那种对大多数事满不在乎的精神。他捏了捏布鲁斯的肩膀，仿佛这样就能让这个年轻人迷途知返。

布鲁斯突然意识到他为什么一直记着那一幕。无论何时，戈登都确信他是可以回来的。至于他为何沉迷与这种无端的信任，他想不起来了。他在井内游荡了一会，等待某种过去的影像发生，然而什么都没有。

他沿着之前放下的缆绳攀上井口，随后回到韦恩宅。阿尔弗雷德指出他裤子上有黑印，让他换下来以便清洗。下午他与老管家去了私人高尔夫俱乐部，临时碰见两个面熟的人，临场比试了一番。晚间在俱乐部下榻，那里有一套休闲设施，从泳池到桑拿房，甚至包括几位辣得不行的模特。其中一人布鲁斯确信对方上过花花公子杂志。

“在看什么？”模特问。布鲁斯将自己的视线转移到对方带流苏的泳衣胸口露出的乳沟上。

“我的城市，甜心。”他回答。从俱乐部顶楼露天泳池望去，正好是哥谭市的夜景。韦恩塔的光线亮着，从这个角度能看到上面的标志。

“当然了，韦恩。”她说，随后潜入水底。模糊的水波下闪过她优美的曲线。她的头从泳池尽头重新出现。水顺着她的长发流动。她背对着他将头发捋到一边，转身对他一笑。在远方灯光和泳池边缘内置灯的映照下，一切如同邦德电影一般完美。那些墨渍和照片，城市角落的阴影，地下水流的声音渐渐变得陌生起来。他听见自己的笑声。他感受到水流涌动。她再次从水底升起。现在他看清了她完美的唇线，睫毛纤长动人。水流向她的小腹。他们的嘴唇碰到一起，一同沉入池底，让外部的光线远去。


End file.
